creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mmpratt99 deviantart
---- 'A Little About Myself' I'm new here. and, I'm still working things out on this Wikia site. It's even harder to figure out than deviant art.Mmpratt99 deviantart 05:27, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Now they're saying I'm earning these badges just by using this page. I haven't even contributed much of anything yet and already I'm earning points.Mmpratt99 deviantart 05:37, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm trying to balance my time between the every day world and the internet. Feel free to comment on anything that needs editing on my work. Please don't leave any hurtful comments, I came here for helpful advice and critique, not to be insulted.User:Mmpratt99 deviantart 21:29, March 7, 2012 (UTC) 'You Can Also Contact Me On' http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mmpratt99_deviantart mmpratt99@yahoo.com http://mmpratt99.deviantart.com/ Wonderful art you have there They're great, they seem close to surrealism, don't know why though. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 04:17, March 4, 2012 (UTC) --- Add your story by pressing the button that is named, "Add a Page" that is where you can add your story. When you finish adding your story, you must go to the article lising to add the story under 30 mins. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 04:33, March 4, 2012 (UTC) --- There should be a tab when you edit the story or start a story or any other edit. The tab should be on the right side alongside with the others. The tab is named simply, "Categories" place a category but submit the category yet. Once you start typing, there should be a list of "official" categories for you to put in instead of just abruptly putting incorrect categories, in regards I hope you understand what I am saying. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 05:04, March 4, 2012 (UTC) --- Now, if you want to save your story, you must at least put into a document. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 05:47, March 4, 2012 (UTC) --- Well, to tell you didn't put type the story in correctly, you put the story into the "summary box" which result a "blank page". And to save your story is to put it in a document, which you can actually put your story in Microsoft Word, save the work onto Microsoft and there you go, you got your own work saved. (PC, not sure about Mac or any other softwares) Tutorial Here's a little tutorial of how to add a story to the article listing and did you updated the article listing when you add your story? Ψ REDDOT Ψ 07:57, March 4, 2012 (UTC) --- Your story is fine, it's all in well. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 22:38, March 4, 2012 (UTC) --- Sorry for the late reply I was out somewhere, and yes your story is safe and fine not deleted. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 00:42, March 5, 2012 (UTC) --- No, I don't think the part was cut out. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 04:14, March 5, 2012 (UTC) --- Now, putting an "OC" category is a different story, reason why is because you have to put yourself onto the user submission page with the story, too. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 04:51, March 5, 2012 (UTC) --- Well, you must press the edit button when you are on your story where you can see the categories tab on the right side. There, you can hover your mouse over the categories and you'll see a pencil and a trash can., press the trash can to deleted them. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 04:59, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 01:24, March 7, 2012 (UTC) --- To tell you, Cleric didn't really explain that much about the categories that cannot be together. But here are the categories that cannot be added togther since I've asked him: *Monsters *Beings *Demons/Devils --- Fix it for you. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 02:58, March 7, 2012 (UTC) --- It's still here, no need to worry about it. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 03:09, March 7, 2012 (UTC) --- It's right here. Typically, it's probably not added, it's author's fault for not adding it anyhow. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 03:48, March 7, 2012 (UTC) --- Now remember this, other users can edit your story but in other words they less or more likely to add categories to your story, it is recommended to add the categories by yourself, Cleric won't ban you for not adding categories, as long it's in the article listing. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 04:19, March 7, 2012 (UTC) --- No, there's no possible way just to know any user that are viewing your story unless asking them. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 04:34, March 7, 2012 (UTC) --- There's no other way, no not at all. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 04:41, March 7, 2012 (UTC) --- Watch this to learn about the wikia editor. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 05:01, March 7, 2012 (UTC) --- And make sure you sign while you are done commenting. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 05:02, March 7, 2012 (UTC) --- Your story is right here go ahead and add the categories. REDD \bigodot T 00:40, March 11, 2012 (UTC) --- No, it doesn't need to be required. \iint 01:54, March 15, 2012 (UTC) --- There should be a check box for you to enable the wikitext. You need to know specific coding to make your signature gray. \iint 18:14, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Channel Alrighty. Sorry for the fuckup. 23:24, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 05:50, March 31, 2012 (UTC) --- You must tag one of your stories as OC first then submit into the user submission page. \iint Talk 15:56, March 31, 2012 (UTC) --- Well, I am not sure because I never had this problem before. So, if you did the steps correctly and if you think it's safe to remove it then go ahead. \iint Talk 16:08, March 31, 2012 (UTC) --- Well, you don't get blocked permanently, just if you do the same mistake the block will get higher. And plus everyone makes mistakes. I got blocked mistakenly about the 4th time. \iint Talk 16:22, March 31, 2012 (UTC)